


The Art of Seduction

by dreamsofboston



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coping mechanism, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Mentions of Violence, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weird flirting, im not gonna let levi die a virgin, this is intended to be light-hearted bc i can only take so much pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofboston/pseuds/dreamsofboston
Summary: Reader finds out Levi is a virgin and decides to attempt the impossible: seduction.  *NOTE: set in the manga when Levi and his troops are watching Zeke in the forest-- DO NOT READ if you have not at least read up to chapter 107.*





	1. just a peck on the cheek

**Author's Note:**

> i really dont have an excuse or an explanation for myself other than i just wanted to write this to have some fun and give this fandom SOMETHING light-hearted in this dark time. in case you hadn't noticed im not coping v well after 115 el oh el.  
> i hope you all enjoy! there will be smut in the later chapters hehe, thank u for reading love u bye!

It had only been eight days, and already, the cadet you shared a tent with had started fooling around with one of the other boys. Kara was a fairly talented soldier, but you couldn’t fall asleep fast enough in order to be unconscious while she snuck Barris inside your tent to make out; and lately, you suspected they were making their way to going way beyond that, but you didn’t want to stick around to find out. 

You didn’t blame Kara; but you wished that she and Barris could find literally anywhere else to do what they were doing. So, because your tent was off-limits most nights, you had taken to sitting by the fire with Levi while he kept an eye on Zeke. The Captain didn’t let many others take over his watch because Zeke had proven himself time and time again to be dangerous and untrustworthy, so by now, you had become regular company to Levi. 

After being one of the very few to survive the battle of Shiganshina, you had a newfound sense of respect for Levi. Granted, you had always respected him, and feared him a little, but there was definitely an unmistakable bond that had been strengthened between the two of you, not to mention between you and the other few who survived. The only one you couldn’t really stand was Floch, the self-righteous ass. 

You had been stationed out here for two weeks, constantly watching over the ever-irritating Zeke. Having witnessed his power against Levi’s first-hand, you had complete faith in your Captain that he would be able to keep the enemy reigned in. It was no secret how much Levi hated Zeke, and you couldn’t blame him, either. In fact, you held almost just as much disdain for him. 

While you despised Zeke, you really appreciated the peace and quiet that accompanied Levi; plus, Zeke was usually asleep (or pretended to be) by the time you joined them. Levi would usually just look up at you as you came to sit by the fire, taking out your sketchbook as usual, and the night would continue in peace until you heard Barris shuffle out of your tent. Then, you would finally be able to crawl back into your cot and get some much-needed sleep.

One night, however, as you sat drawing a tree just ahead of you, Zeke was wide awake and talkative. 

“What’re you drawing there?” He asked with an uncomfortably pleasant smile. You really had no interest in speaking with him; you shared a glance with Levi, who then glared back at Zeke.

“A tree.” You said, refusing to elaborate. Zeke wouldn’t let up.

“Ah, trees,” He said, sitting back. “Your people really like trees, don’t you? Best things to use to kill titans, after all.”

You rolled your eyes, once again sharing a look with Levi. 

“Mind if I take a look?” Zeke made a move to sit next to you on your little log, but was halted when Levi’s hand gripped the hilt of his sword, his gaze an unwavering threat. Zeke sighed, then sat back down. “Forgive me. I just haven’t had a conversation with such a pretty girl in so long.”

Gross. You sensed he was most likely toying with you, a result of his boredom from only being allowed one book to read over and over again. If he wanted a game, he wouldn’t get one; you wouldn’t play with him, at least. Snapping your sketchbook closed, you stood and then planted yourself next to Levi, intentionally close. He tensed, and gave you the most confused and uncomfortable expression you’d ever seen. You paid his reaction no mind; the captain was usually rather jumpy around you, speaking quietly if he ever spoke to you at all. 

Zeke laughed - loudly. “Relax, Levi, she doesn’t have the _plague!”_ He slapped his thigh. “You really are unpopular with women.”

“Shut up, you bearded piece of shit.” Levi huffed, grabbing a stick to poke at the fire. He was having some trouble turning a specific log over. You re-opened your sketchbook, continuing to draw the same tree in an effort to intentionally ignore Zeke.

“Why are you out here with us, sweetheart?” Zeke asked you, leaning forward in interest as he sensed your attempts to ignore him. “You can’t possibly be interested in spending time with this sour guy.”

“My tent-mate won’t stop making out with Barris; I honestly think they’ve just thrown caution to the wind and have started fucking in that little cot.” You rolled your eyes, propping your head up with your hand as you gazed at the fire. 

Levi scoffed-- a little too loudly. “Disgusting.”

“They’re young and in love, Levi-- surely you can relate.” Zeke interjected. “Oh, but perhaps not…” He scratched his chin.

You narrowed your eyes at Zeke when Levi ignored the comment; clearly, he was tired and didn’t wish to converse with Zeke in any fashion. You decided you would entertain the conversation for a while.

“I’ll agree with you, captain,” you said, pointedly excluding Zeke, “sex is disgusting; especially when it’s happening in my tent, causing me not to sleep.”

“I think sex is great.” Zeke said, leaning back with a cheeky smile. “Don’t you think it’s great?”

You just raised an eyebrow at Zeke, not at all willing to engage in conversation with him. Zeke’s glasses flashed mischievously; Levi kept prodding at the logs of the fire, visibly uncomfortable with the topic of conversation, but you didn’t notice, and Zeke was enjoying making Levi squirm.

“Hmm, I guess it’s only disgusting if it’s with the wrong person.” Zeke sighed. “If it’s with someone you don’t care about, you leave feeling gross and ashamed… but if it’s with someone you’ve been through a lot with, someone who’s understood your highs and lows, who’s seen you at your worst and helps you be your best--”

The unmistakable sound of giggles and shushing came from your tent a little ways away, and you huffed, rolling your eyes. Zeke had created a bit of tension around the fire with his words, and that was a welcome distraction. 

Zeke glanced at your tent, and shrugged. “Then again, sometimes you’ve just gotta get rid of some tension.”

Levi stabbed the stick into the ground, causing you to jump at the sudden action. He was glaring daggers at Zeke, who was looking at Levi in surprise. You hadn’t noticed how incredibly tense he was; you’d never seen the Captain like this.

“Enough. I’m sick of talking about this shit.” He said in a low voice.

When you looked over to Levi, he looked painfully uncomfortable. You wondered why that was. Hadn’t he ever--?

Wait. No; it couldn’t be. Could it?

You and Zeke inadvertently shared a glance, but you quickly looked away when you saw that you both shared the same thought. You crossed your arms with a blush, wishing you could leave this situation. Somehow, you thought it would make it more awkward if you stood up and left, so you were glued to the spot. 

Zeke’s lips slowly turned into a grin. 

“Wait a minute…” He said slowly. “Captain Levi, the strongest of humanity’s soldier’s… are you-- a virgin?”

You had subconsciously covered your mouth with your hand by now; you were simply staring at the fire, wide-eyed with your eyebrows raised. You really didn’t want to look at the Captain, to see his reaction to what Zeke said. There was no way that could be true; could it? 

Against your better judgment, you peeked at Levi out of the corner of your eye. He was staring at Zeke menacingly, his head dipped low and his hand gripping the hilt of his sword. Slowly, he unsheathed it, and stared at it absently as it was illuminated by the fire. 

“I think we should all take bets to see how long it’ll take for your arms to grow back.” He said calmly. The fire flickering over his pale features only added to the terror. “What do you say, (F/N)?”

“Uhhh…” You said, refusing to remove your hand from your mouth. Zeke suddenly threw his hands up in surrender, laughing good-naturedly. 

“Alright, we’ll stop! I should’ve known a clean-freak like you would hate talking about sex.” Zeke adjusted his glasses, although he couldn’t stop smiling. It was sickening. 

Levi sheathed his sword, although he didn’t relax in the slightest. You gulped, staring at the Captain. A blush crept onto your cheeks the longer you gazed at him; he was so strong, so poised, and while he wasn’t the most charming with words, you found it so hard to believe he was a virgin. 

He couldn’t be. Could he? 

You couldn’t deny that you had always found Levi to be rather handsome; his dark hair that fell into his eyes always gave you the urge to gently brush it out of the way, and on the rare occasions that his bored gaze fell on you, you always felt a lurch in your stomach and became about as light as air whenever your name fell from his lips… 

So, you had a thing for him. No big deal! But it was so hard to believe… Captain Levi? The man you considered to be the most powerful scout, a virgin? 

You bit your lip as a smile crept up; you imagined how easy it would be to seduce Levi, a man who had never been touched like that before… you relished the thought of you being the one to turn him on, to see him breathless and sweating--

“What?” Levi asked you irritably, snapping you out of your fantasy. He was glaring at you, obviously more put-off than usual due to tonight’s events. While his gaze wasn’t filled with anything particularly desirable, you felt a little giddy having his attention on you.

Wow. It looked like you had needs of your own that were not being met.

“Nothing,” you said brightly, returning to your sketchbook. A bit of time passed, in which you considered the following: you were essentially quarantined from society, completely hidden away in the woods, for an indeterminate amount of time. Given the state of the world, i.e., your current situation, it wasn’t a wild thought that you might die at any moment. Zeke could transform and kill you; he might be able to create titans out of thin air to eat you; Marleyans might descend from the sky and kill you… 

Given all of those possibilities, you felt that it was perfectly within reason to try and seduce Levi. You glanced at him again; he was just gazing at the fire, obviously tired but unable to fall asleep. Your heart ached for him, and all the pain you’d seen him go through. This was quite a romantically-lit scene, too: the dark of the night engulfing humanity’s strongest soldier, illuminated only by the flickering of the fire. 

You propped your sketchbook up, and began to draw. 

By the time you finished, Zeke was asleep-- or was pretending to be-- and Levi hadn’t spoken since he had caught you staring at him. The portrait you had drawn of the Captain was quite good, in your opinion; rather rough, but you figured it was flattering enough. 

“Levi,” you whispered, detaching the paper from its bindings to hand over to the dark-haired Captain. He took the paper curiously, and after studying at it for a moment, he looked back at you with a mixture of flattery and confusion. 

“Erm-- thank you.” He said, and if it wasn’t so dark, you could’ve sworn you saw him blush. 

You smiled warmly, and stood up, stretching your arms up behind you. “I think Barris is gone by now. Goodnight.” You began to step over the log you had been sitting on to leave, when Levi stood to his feet in a sudden motion. 

“I can-- walk you to your tent.” He said haltingly, as if he weren’t sure if it were the right thing to say or not. 

You tilted your head to the side. “If you want to, I’d like that.” You gave him your softest smile, which must have caught him off-guard, because he cleared his throat, glancing back at Zeke. He called one of the other soldiers on the night watch to come watch Zeke while he escorted you to your tent. You couldn’t help the smile forming on your lips as you congratulated yourself; if there was one thing you were good at, it was the art of seduction.

When you arrived at your tent, Levi stopped a safe distance away. You turned to him, and placed a gentle hand on his upper arm. Surprisingly, he didn’t flinch away or glare at you, so you took that as a good sign that he didn’t mind you touching him. 

“I’m sorry the conversation got so personal tonight.” You said, and you meant it; clearly, it had made Levi uncomfortable, and while the conversation gave you some valuable knowledge that you were now exploiting, you still didn’t like seeing your friend so unsettled. 

He just scoffed. “Zeke’s as stupid as he is ugly. I’m not thinking too much about it.” 

You pursed your lips; he totally was.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.” You gave him a little smile, and your hand lingered on his arm. You shouldn’t… 

But you did. You leaned in, and gave Levi a quick peck on the cheek. You didn’t pause to see his expression (that would break the illusion of your aloof-ness); you simply turned, and entered your tent without another word, fighting back a victorious smile. 

Oh, this would be fun.


	2. it's a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh so sorry for such a late update!! ive been dealing with a lot of stuff regarding school and family, and PLUS i got hella sick this past week while writing this chapter soooo enjoy this fever dream hahaha
> 
> i hope you all enjoy! i'm trying to update my works at least every month, since it's hard to find time to write while studying abroad-- and also, everywhere i go has awful wifi so it takes me longer to post chapters )):
> 
> BUT! here is the second chapter in this cute lil series. things are gonna get spicy soon enough-- i hope the pacing is realistic, because i'm trying to write Levi as in-character as possible! (surprisingly hard, ugh)
> 
> thank you SO SO much for all of your kudos and comments!! they seriously mean the world to me and encourage me to keep writing (: okay im gonna stop rambling ahh thank u so much for reading, love u bye!!

It had been nearly a week since you had managed to sneak a kiss onto Levi’s cheek-- and your heart still fluttered anytime you thought of it. He didn’t push you away, didn’t seem disgusted by you in any means-- dare you say it, he could _stand_ you! However, he never mentioned the incident, either. You were sort of glad-- the whole notion of _seducing the Captain_ was a ludicrous, fantastical idea. You simply didn't have time to put in the effort to test the physical boundaries that Levi would allow between you two. (As much as you wanted to, you wouldn't.) 

You joined him by the fire regularly now. Every night, you brought your sketchbook and pencil, and doodled away by the firelight. Occasionally, Levi would comment on your drawings: ask what they were before you had finished, and once you did finish and show them to him, he would usually just nod, or if it was really good, he would say, “that’s pretty good.”

Zeke usually wouldn’t join in on your conversations as of late-- in fact, he found it easier to re-read his one book over and over again, or just turn away from you both and pretend to sleep. You really didn’t mind. 

Most people in the military couldn’t stand Levi; in fact, some of the cadets on this particular assignment out in the forest saw it as a punishment. To be so far away from home with the most fearsome soldier in the world was daunting-- and still, others saw it as a rare opportunity to learn from the best. Levi had no interest in entertaining either of those fantasies. Usually, he kept to himself, only interacting with cadets if there were orders to be carried out. You knew he wasn’t sociable, and that was probably why Hange had assigned you to this task in the first place-- so that he would at least have _someone_ to talk to.

Your cadet class was one year ahead of Eren’s: the great Titan-Shifter. At first, you and Levi had gotten off to a rough start-- but you were a kid back then, who always thought you were in the right and no one else could understand, all that nonsense. It wasn’t until after your third expedition, when you had slain a titan moments before its’ jaws closed around Oluo, that you and Levi started to get along. He no longer saw you as just some kid with a superiority complex-- and you had been changed by the expeditions, as well. A mutual respect had glimmered between the two of you since that day, and you trusted Levi above anything else. 

You were one of the few who had made it out of Shiganshina-- you had watched from the top of the walls as Levi slayed titan after titan. How many were there? Too many for you to count. They went down like dominos, with Levi as the harbinger of death for the monstrous creatures. Even in the face of certain death, you had stood in awe while Levi slaughtered them all beneath you. Your arm had been significantly injured in the battle-- it was a miracle you had made it to the top of the walls for refuge.

And then you remembered seeing him, bloody and worn, make the hardest decision of his life, as his best friend lay dying before him. 

You remembered standing on that roof in tears, as the commander you knew and respected rotted away-- and your dear friend Armin turned into a titan to devour the traitor Bertholdt whole. 

Steaming black tea in a chipped cup was suddenly brought into your line of vision. Your gaze followed up the arm that was holding it, to see Levi, his gaze betraying nothing, but his presence meaning everything to you. 

“I’m not gonna hold it all day.” He said, and then you remembered how to move. 

“Thanks.” You smiled gratefully, taking the warm cup with two hands. The sensation was wonderful; the dark, rich smell of the tea mixing with the smoke of the fire before you. You felt more relaxed than you had in a while. Levi just sat next to you, and gestured to your drawing, currently half-finished and sloppy (in your opinion).

“I recognize that.” He took a sip of his tea. You nodded solemnly, a bit ashamed. 

“I dunno why I feel the need to draw it.” You mumbled as your fingers traced over the lines you had drawn: the fragmented bits of Shiganshina, the steaming roofs and blood-stained homes, long-abandoned before the battle you’d seen. Those memories from that day stained the page, darkened your fingertips-- it was a surprisingly good likeness of the battle scene. 

Levi said nothing, only gazed at you in that way of his. You felt safe sitting next to him-- safer than you ever thought you would feel, considering you were out in the middle of nowhere in charge of guarding potentially the most dangerous man you knew. Well-- second most dangerous. 

“Do you ever--” You halted, biting your lip, unsure if you should say what you wanted to say. Levi glanced at you expectantly, clearly waiting for the rest of the question you now had to pose. You sighed. “Do you ever regret what you chose to do… there, on that rooftop?” You didn’t dare look at him, only rubbed your thumb absently over the tableau of the very rooftop you were talking about.

Levi let out a very small sigh-- it was so quiet, you almost thought you’d imagined it. “Yes.” He admitted. His voice was extremely quiet, blending in with the crackle and pop of the fire before you both. As he gazed into the fire, you knew he wasn’t entirely present with you anymore-- you could almost see the memory you both shared reflected in his gray eyes, of Erwin, and the chance of saving him right in Levi’s hands. 

He was gripping his teacup with such ferocity, as if that little tin box were there again, and you felt a lurch of guilt within yourself at bringing up such a horrifying memory. Your stomach twisted into itself, and you felt tears spring in your eyes-- you hated that you could cry when you felt any sort of strong emotion, happy or sad. Without thinking, you brought your hand to rest on his in an attempt to bring him back here, with you. 

Levi tensed, and snapped his attention to you-- upon realizing it was your hand there, resting on top of his, you felt him relax a little. He shifted, subtly removing his hand from under yours, and you retracted it with a blush. How stupid of you, to think he wanted you to provide him with physical comfort. You, yourself enjoyed the sensation of physical touch from those you cared for, but you suspected that wasn’t the case with Levi. You were surprised he even let you sit by him all these nights. 

“Sorry,” You said sheepishly, and returned to your drawing. 

“For what?” Levi asked as he watched you work. You stilled, glancing at him with confusion.

“For… bringing that up.” You thought it was obvious. Levi just let out a ‘tsk.’

“It’s not you who should be sorry.” He said pointedly, casting a glare to the bearded man across from them, who was ‘reading’ his book. 

Zeke peeked over his glasses at the two of you, feigning innocence. “Why do I get the feeling I’m being talked about?”

“Shut it, monkey.” Levi huffed, and began to stir the fire. You noticed that he had scooted away from you upon getting attention from Zeke.

You felt irritation and disappointment sink in your gut-- why did that asshole have to ruin everything? 

“Can you leave us alone for more than five minutes?” You snapped. 

“Why don’t you have your dates somewhere else?” Zeke retorted, and set his book down, now interested in the conversation. 

You spluttered, and felt a blush creep up your neck and face. Levi just rolled his eyes, but watched you with amusement out of the corner of them. “We’re not--! This isn’t--!”

“Oh, please, don’t tell me you sit here just ‘cause you like the warmth of the fire.” Zeke’s lip curled into the beginnings of a smile. “Plus, Barris and your little roomie have broken up, so your tent is free to be slept in.” He glanced at Levi, and his smile widened. “Well, free for two people at most-- don’t get any ideas, you two.” 

You were positive that your face was as red as a tomato. Here you sat, having survived countless battles, slain a fair amount of titans, and now you were being so easily antagonized by a prisoner with a shitty beard. You crossed your arms, unsure of what to say in order to turn the tables on Zeke and make _him_ embarrassed. And why were you embarrassed? It’s not like you and Levi were a thing, anyway. (It’s not like you wanted to be a thing!)

Sure, a couple nights ago, you wanted to just jump Levi’s bones for the hell of it, but now that you had spent more time with him and remembered how much of a cold, emotionless, silent and deadly handsome man he was… 

You realized it was impossible. You had settled to just be his friend for as long as possible, to enjoy his company until this cruel world ripped you or him from it. (It would probably be you first.)

“Shut up, you dumb ape.” You muttered, and hearing yourself speak was a torture all in its own. God, you were skilled on your feet but dumb as a post when it came to arguing.

“What’s the matter?” Zeke said patronizingly. “Your face is all red! Don’t tell me an honorable member of the Survey Corps such as yourself is thinking of… naughty things.” He glanced suggestively between you and Levi, his grin growing ever wider. Levi sighed, clearly pained to be dealing with you and Zeke as if you were bickering teenagers. 

“Enough. I’m tired of hearing your shitty voice.” Levi said, tossing his fire-poking stick to the ground as he rose to his feet. 

Okay, ouch. That hurt. You knew you could be annoying as much as anyone, but Levi didn’t need to be that harsh--

Levi had unsheathed his blade, and tilted Zeke’s head up to him by pressing the sharp metal under his chin. Oh-- he wasn’t talking about you, he was talking about Zeke. “Make any assumptions like _that_ about one of my comrades again… and I’ll have to explain to Hange how your spine _accidentally_ peeled out of your hairy back.” He threatened, and you felt a chill run up your spine-- much like the other night, when Zeke had taken it too far the first time. You half-wished Levi could just rip him apart now; everyone agreed that was the least he deserved. 

But, obeying orders came first. Zeke needed to live. 

Levi lingered for a moment, then turned away from Zeke, sheathing his blade. “Barris.” Levi called up to the trees, and in a moment, the young soldier had whizzed to the ground, standing at attention. “Watch this aryan ape until I return. If he’s gone by the time I come back, your head will also be gone.”

“Sir!” Barris obeyed, and shared an awkward glance with you. He didn’t know for sure if you knew what had happened between him and your roommate, but you knew that he didn’t know, so you tried to play it cool. He was stationed high enough in the trees that he wouldn’t have been able to hear the conversation that just ensued, which you were grateful for.

Levi walking you back to your tent had become a nightly ritual since the first time it had happened. The first couple of times, he had made an excuse to walk with you, like he was getting tired of breathing smoke, or he needed some time away from that shit-for-brains glasses, et cetera. Eventually, he quit justifying it, and just wordlessly walked with you. Occasionally, your shoulders or arms would bump together on account of the uneven forest floor; you never minded. 

Usually, you would just bid each other good-night and that would be that-- you never tried going any further than the kiss on the cheek, because Levi hadn’t reciprocated nor initiated anything, and you didn’t want to make him uncomfortable with any unwanted advances. Tonight, though, Levi stopped you from entering your tent by softly calling your name. 

You paused, unsure if you heard it at all. Turning back to the Captain, you noticed he wasn’t looking at you, but at the moonlit-speckled forest floor. 

“Yeah?” You responded, walking back over to join him. This part of the forest was dark so that people could sleep, and no one was really on watch in this area since it was so deep in the perimeter. You almost couldn’t see Levi through the dark, with the exception of his gray glinting eyes. 

When you made your way to his side, he sighed. “Why did you-- erm, kiss me… that night?” Levi asked, albeit a bit awkwardly. You furrowed your brows, feeling a lurch in your stomach. Aw, man, you were hoping he would just ignore it and chalk it up to your flirty personality. You bit your lip, and shrugged. 

“I dunno, sometimes I just kiss people.” You lied with a smile, hoping he’d drop it.

“Don’t lie to me, brat.” Levi suddenly hooked your gaze with his, intensity gluing you to the spot. You gulped, now having no choice but to tell the truth, embarrassing as it was. 

“‘Cause… I like you, dummy.” You said sheepishly, and glanced away and to the side. You didn’t want to see his disappointment at your admission of your feelings. Fraternization within the Corps was really frowned upon, as relationships only ended in messy break-ups or unhappy marriages (or a loss of either or both lives). 

“Well, don’t.” Levi said, a little harshly. Your gaze snapped back up to meet his, a little indignant at how forceful he was being. Um, these were your feelings, not his, so you could feel however the hell you wanted. 

“Well… I’m gonna.” You said, crossing your arms. “You can’t stop me.” 

Levi’s jaw set. “Quit being immature.”

You scoffed. _“You’re_ the one being immature! I admitted to my adult feelings, like an adult, and you’re telling me to squash them down like some angsty teen.”

Levi rolled his eyes, exasperated. This was the most emotion you’d seen from him lately. “I don’t give a shit that you’ve got butterflies or whatever-- don’t ruin the one nice time I get every evening just because you’ve got a crush.”

“You--!” Wait. He found that spending time with you… by the fire… even with Zeke there… was… nice? You suddenly felt all your anger dissipate. You saw what was going on here; Levi actually liked you. As in, he was interested, and scared of ruining the exact same thing you were. 

You stood back, a smug smile gracing your features. Levi scowled, looking you up and down. 

“What’re you so smug for, brat?” He growled, growing tense. 

“So, let me get this straight…” You twirled a strand of hair around your finger, amused with this current situation. “You want me to quit having feelings for you… because you like spending time with me?”

Levi huffed in response. So, that was a yes.

“As in, you look forward to every night, around nine, when I sit myself down and sketch whatever for however long I want?”

Levi narrowed his eyes, catching on to your insinuation. 

“Hm!” You pressed your finger into your chin in fake contemplation. “Are you saying you… _like_ spending time with me?”

He hesitated before speaking-- “Yes.” Because that in itself wasn’t an explicit admission of feelings. 

“Well, I like spending time with you, too.” You smiled, willingly releasing whatever tension you had built up in the conversation. Levi relaxed a little, though you could see his guard was still up. You turned, and began to walk back to your tent-- Levi watched you the whole way, and you knew, because when you turned around at the last second for one last quip, he was still staring. “Same time tomorrow?”

Levi furrowed his brows as if it were obvious. “Yes.”

“Great!” You winked playfully. “It’s a date.”


	3. ugh-- i like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! ahahahahahaha i could give you a million and a half excuses for my absence, BUT! nobody cares hehe so have this long and lovingly written chapter as an apology for my hiatus. i'm back babey!! please enjoy!! <3

_A soft, gentle breeze caressed your battered figure atop the walls-- you swayed slowly with it, though your gaze never faltered from what was beneath you._

_You had crawled to safety atop the walls before Bertholdt’s blast; but you weren’t able to escape the flying bits of debris, and had since been knocked unconscious by something unknown hitting you upside the head. When you came to, you were met with the putrid scent of death wafting up even as high as the walls, accompanied with the unmistakable smell of burnt wood. Giant corpses from titans freshly slain by the Captain, and even more corpses of your comrades, smashed to bits by the countless barrages of rocks launched by the Beast Titan were what greeted you when you woke._

_Looking behind you, the town on the other side of the wall was all but demolished-- and you could make out figures on the roof of one of the houses below you. Who else could they be but your comrades?_

_You felt a lurch in your gut as you quickly descended to the roof, stumbling to land beside Connie, who was carrying a very injured Sasha on his back. You dared not speak, but you could deduce what was happening: a choice between Armin and Commander Erwin was underway, in less than ideal circumstances. You’d never forget how hard Eren and Mikasa had fought to keep their friend alive-- you’d never forget the look on Levi’s face as he made his decision, either._

_As you all vacated the area, you thought to yourself how gruesome a battle this was; how it had tested the very fabric of your own humanity. The choices made that day were ones you could barely stomach, and your heart ached at the fact that Levi was the one who had to make the hardest decision of all-- as if his life wasn’t already difficult enough._

_You were surprised as much as anyone that he chose Armin-- you were sort of glad, because that kid held a soft spot in your heart._

_Once everyone reconvened on top of the walls, a pitiful headcount ensued. It seemed as though this group were the only survivors of this battle-- but you refused to believe that were true._

_It was your idea to use that time to search for survivors. Perhaps it was because you felt an enormous amount of guilt for having been essentially useless in the time it really counted. Still, you found a way to be helpful as you and Levi carried Erwin Smith’s body into one of the less-destroyed houses. The two of you gently laid him down in someone else’s bed (someone probably long since dead), careful not to disturb the crude wrappings on his body-- he deserved the utmost respect, after all-- even if he died after becoming the devil himself._

_You and Levi found yourselves searching for survivors together. It happened naturally-- you wandered outside with him, and subconsciously began trailing behind him. Why, you wondered. Perhaps it was because it simply felt right-- and safe. You wandered the abandoned, destroyed streets in silence, occasionally calling out to make your presence known to whoever might still be alive._

_No one answered, though._

_After about an hour and a half of searching, you both decided to take a small break in a neighborhood that looked just like all the others. Crumpled houses, singed wood, miniature forests made out of grass and wildflowers invading the once human territory. With a sigh, you made your way over to a water pump and tested to see if it was working. After a few rigorous pumps with your good arm, water splurted out of the spickett and you smiled despite the circumstances. You cupped your hand under the running water and brought the little pool in your palm up to your dry lips. That water was the best thing you’d ever tasted, you were sure of it._

_“Captain?” You asked, turning to him to see if he wanted any. He was sat on a stray boulder, hunched over. When he heard your call, he only glanced up and shrugged in response. You furrowed your brow in pity; he just lost his best friend and Commander, and you could only imagine how tired he must’ve been after the most gruelling battle he’d likely ever seen._

_With the tiniest glimmer of hope, you entered the house behind him and re-emerged soon after with a remarkably unbroken clay bowl. You pumped some water into it to wash it out, then filled it to the brim and brought it over to him. He only looked at it; he knew he needed to drink, but he couldn’t really bring himself to stomach even water at the moment._

_You frowned, and sympathy pulled you to crouch in front of him, careful not to display your emotions too obviously on your face, because you knew he’d be irritated._

_It didn’t work; as soon as you came into his line of vision, he saw that familiar look of yours with a furrowed brow and wide eyes. Those same eyes he’d always make contact with in passing or in the dining hall, time and time again, he would always find your gaze without meaning to. He didn’t have the energy to be irritated with your childish sympathy-- he only gazed back at you tiredly._

_“You need to drink, sir.” You encouraged, gently pushing the bowl closer towards him. With a sigh, he accepted the offer, his hands brushing yours as the exchange was made. He brought the cool liquid up to his lips, and drank with a hunger he didn’t know he had. The bowl was empty in a matter of seconds, and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he gave it back to you. Wordlessly, you filled it again only to return it to his dry, dirtied palms once more; you just wanted to make the world softer for him, if you could._

_As he drank-- slower this time, more like his normal self-- you wetted a rag you’d also stolen from the abandoned house. It looked to be the cleanest you could find, but you weren’t too picky at the moment. It felt as if all of your exposed skin and hair was covered in dirt, sweat, and possibly blood. You paused before wiping your face off, though, as you wondered if Levi would want to use the rag first before you dirtied it up. You yourself weren’t as concerned with ~germs~, but you knew how Levi was. So, you turned back to him, holding up the rag in question._

_“Wanna clean yourself up a bit?”_

_Levi also paused, confused as to why you’d offer something so benign as an opportunity to clean himself. He knew most people weren’t as concerned with cleanliness as he-- in fact, he knew that it irritated and confused most people, but you seemed to be very much taking his value of it into account. That was… nice._

_He wasn’t sure if he should accept-- was there some ulterior motive going on here? He was too tired to perform any favors at the moment, too impatient to listen to any demands--_

_His thoughts were interrupted when you crouched in front of him again, this time with a humorous smile. How you could manage to still look so damn pretty-- er, pleasant after what had just happened was beyond him._

_“Not to be rude, but you really need this.” You said, and placed the damp towel in his palm. He pulled his lips into a frown, and mechanically wiped his face and hands. The towel, not surprisingly, was soon stained in a brownish, reddish color from whatever filth had been clinging to him since that strenuous battle._

_Levi glanced up at you, who was splashing water on your face as best as you could with your one good hand. Eventually, you just shoved your whole head under the spickett and let the water run through your scalp and trickle down the soft contours of your face, down your jawline and neck to disappear into the collar of your shirt. Levi found himself following the trails of the droplets, and you caught him before he could look away._

_You caught yourself smiling-- you quickly wiped it away, placed yourself back in your reality, among burned houses and a world that had just lost a significant amount of soldiers-- your friends. Still, the fact that Levi was looking at you with a sort of a soft focus…_

_You shoved away any sort of warmth that threatened to spread from your chest, and wiped at the remaining droplets on your forehead. “Should we keep going?”_

_Levi only sighed, and chose to focus on the rag instead. You were both coming to the conclusion that this was pointless-- just like everything in the Corps. “How in the hell can you smile like that?”_

_You swallowed thickly, gazing at the ground in shame. What an idiot, you thought of yourself. “Sorry.” You mumbled. “I know you must be hurting.”_

_“It’s not just now,” Levi huffed, “but, all the damn time. Expedition after expedition, you still manage to have a damn smile on your face.” His jaw tightened. “I don’t get it.” He mumbled._

_You glanced up at him-- he was taking his anger, his grief, unprocessed emotions-- out on you, it seemed. With a sigh, you sat next to him, and didn’t say much; you figured he needed to let something out. This wasn’t personal-- and this wasn’t the first time you’d seen him like this after an expedition, either. You remembered for a moment his first squad, and the night that followed their death: two cold teacups resting on his office desk, and the two of you sitting on his sofa in front of the warm fireplace, both aching to be touched by the other and adamantly refusing to admit it._

_Levi’s head fell, hanging loosely while his gaze was blank and trained towards the grass beneath him. He stayed like that for a while, elbows resting on his thighs, and you stayed with him, right by his side like you always were, while the sun moved slowly in the sky and shadows began to creep ever closer towards your feet. You couldn’t feel much of a breeze between all of the crushed buildings and rocks, but every once in a while, one would pass by just to remind you that you were there-- just like the grass, and the trees, and the corpses._

_After a while, Levi finally stood, and you looked up at him, meeting his gray gaze without any resentment or anger. That, once again, confused him. You never looked at him with fear or anger-- you only ever looked at him with--_

_He sighed, and glanced away, suddenly guilty for ever laying eyes on you. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand had found its way to your head, giving you two gentle pats before returning to his side._

_“Let’s keep going.” He said quietly, beginning to walk in a different direction than the one you’d come from._

_You rose to your feet, following behind him faithfully, looking in this window and that. Finally, you gave him your honest answer._

_“I think it’s braver-- to smile.”_

_He didn’t look back at you, but he was listening-- trying to understand._

_“After everything… isn’t that the hardest thing to do?”_

[-]

“I mean… He _must_ know that he’s hurting me, saying stuff like that!” Kara sniffled into your shoulder, but when you opened your mouth to speak, another sob ripped through her body and she clung to you even tighter. 

You only sighed, and gave her head a few sympathetic pats. Oh, Kara… she was a sweet girl, but she was causing you to be involved with way more drama than was necessary at the moment. Already, the group of soldiers on this mission had divided themselves into cliques, talking shit on whoever was causing the most recent problems-- and of course, Kara’s and Borris’ relationship was one of the hottest topics circulating the camp at the moment. You weren’t entirely sure what Kara was crying about this time, because she hadn’t really explained; she just burst into your tent about thirty minutes ago, threw herself on your cot, and began bawling her eyes out about Borris and how he said something… mean? Was he spreading rumors about their sex life or something?

While you were gearing up to go fight that little turd, a knocking on one of the sticks holding up your tent disrupted both yours and Kara’s thoughts. 

While you started to say, “Who is it?”, Kara had already launched a particularly mud-caked boot of hers through the flaps with the intention to kill. 

“Borris, I _don’t wanna talkrightnow!!!”_ She screeched as the boot sailed through the air, face red and eyes wild. You gulped, though to your relief, you didn’t hear the boot make contact with anybody outside, so for now, crisis averted. 

There was a brief pause, and then a tent fold was wrenched aside to reveal a very irritated Captain Levi. Even though he looked royally pissed, you were beyond happy to see him. 

“Captain, hey!” You smiled, not even bothering to hide your cheer at his presence. You hadn’t seen him all day, with maintaining the camp, assisting in laundry day _and_ the cooking of dinner for that evening. Plus, with Kara sobbing into your shirt, you figured you wouldn’t get a chance to sit with him by the fire tonight, either. However, his sudden presence in your tent gave you the mood lift you needed after this turbulent day; and Levi would be lying if he wasn’t surprised to see you smile at his presence, rather than cower in fear or admiration like the other cadets in this god forsaken camp. 

You wore your every emotion on your sleeve; Levi did not. He kept his unimpressed, albeit now irritated, expression on his gorgeous features as his gaze shifted from you to Kara. 

“Just _what_ , exactly, was that about?” He asked, very quietly. 

Kara gulped. “Erm… Sorry, sir, I thought you were--” 

“You will be the sole caretaker of the horses for exactly eight days. Throwing shoes at supposed ex-boyfriends is… fuckin’ childish.” He wrinkled his nose, but his expression soon turned horrified when Kara began sobbing all over again. She threw her face down into _your_ pillow, and with a sigh, you looked at Levi with a pained expression. 

“Borris said some things…” You explained hesitantly,

and Kara’s head shot up from your pillow, “some _awful_ things!” She wailed.

“...and now we’re dealing with that.” You shook your head, still completely unsure of what exactly the situation was. “A tragedy, really.” 

“Honestly!” Kara’s muffled voice came from your now very moist pillow. 

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes now closed in sheer agony, you were sure. To ease this pain, you decided to keep your chipper attitude up. 

“So, Captain, what brings you to my tent on this fine evening?”

“I was wondering where you were.” Came his bored response.

“Huh?”

“You didn’t show up. I came to see if you were alright.” Levi gestured outside. “Clearly, you’re fine, so let’s go.” 

“Oh-- you mean to the fire?” You were, uh-- dumbfounded. 

Levi’s jaw tightened visibly-- it was kind of hot. “You want me to spell it out for you? Yes, the fire.” 

“Oh-- okay!” You tried very hard to tame the elation in your chest at the thought of Levi wanting you by his side, of him seeking you out if only for you to sit by him in silence. You were so very glad that he valued your time together as much as you did, that he was bothered at the fact that you weren’t with him tonight. 

Sketchbook in hand, you left a quieter, sleepier Kara behind (she was probably exhausted from all that crying), and joined Levi’s side as you both made your way to the flickering fire. 

“I hate being alone with that monkey.” Levi justified-- you only hummed in response. A particularly nasty root hidden on your path caused you both to stumble a bit in your stride, and so your arms pressed into each other in order to maintain balance. You only laughed it off, continuing your walk in peace, and so didn’t see the faintest blush that blossomed from your Captain’s cheeks. 

_’Damn that stupid root…’_ He thought bitterly, suddenly overcome with the urge to rip it up from the ground so as to never embarrass himself like that in front of you ever again. Levi paused in his tracks-- why did he give a damn what you thought?

“Well, if it isn’t the prettiest and simultaneously rudest soldier in all of Paradis!” Came Zeke’s cheeky voice from the fire upon your arrival. Great, he was feeling talkative tonight… Levi became irritated all over again. Now he’d have to deal with Zeke bothering you and stealing your attention--

 _’Whatthefuckiswrongwithyou??’_ He thought bitterly. It doesn’t matter. At least he’ll be bothering you and not him.

Levi plopped himself down on his log while you sat next to him-- were you aware of how close you were? He gulped and tried to ignore it. He must’ve been getting warmer from the fire-- nobody could ever become hot from simply being near another person. He poked at the fire, still irrationally irritated and very much on edge. Whatever conversation you and Zeke were having, he wasn’t interested. It made him very uneasy that you were talking so much with that stupid, ugly, bearded man. He wasn’t even that interesting. What could he possibly be talking about? Beards? Glasses? Who cares.

“Levi?” Your voice cut through his thoughts, and he glanced at you, startled. 

“What?” He snapped.

You only raised an eyebrow. “You seemed like you were spacing out.”

“I was just tuning out the ape.” Levi muttered, refusing to look into your eyes. 

“Such a pity, too, I was sharing some actual culture with you.” Zeke sighed sadly. “You know, in Marley, it’s almost unheard of for women to wear slacks--”

 _“Ny-it’s awmost unyeard uv two wear slaaacks!”_ You childishly imitated Zeke, sticking out your tongue and waving your palms beside your head. Levi glanced at you a second too long with a furrowed brow-- did you actually just do that? “Do you know how annoying you sound? Seriously, every time you open your mouth it’s just ‘blah blah, Marley, blah blah culture.’” You rolled your eyes. 

“Well, at least I can speak with some intelligence.” Zeke huffed. 

“You speak with pretension!” You fired back.

“Ooh, that’s a fancy word-- did you learn it today by listening to the adults?” Zeke jeered. 

“Muuh, I’m Zeke, look at me, I’ve got a beard!!” You crossed your arms and sat up a little too straight, nose in the air as you ramped up your capacity for annoyance. 

Zeke just so happened to cross his arms, unintentionally mirroring you. “Do you actually think--” 

“What’s that?” You rubbed your pinky in your ear, leaning forward. “I can’t seem to hear you through all this fur in my ear! ‘Cause I’m the great Beast Titan, I don’t know if you’ve heard, but I also have a thing for rocks--”

“Children,” Levi sighed, and rubbed his forehead. “Quit dicking around-- you’re giving me a headache.” 

You bit your tongue to hold back any further remarks, (even though you thought you were being rather hysterical) and instead opened your sketchbook so that you could calm down and ignore Zeke and enjoy Levi’s presence. 

But you heard Zeke mutter something under his breath as he brought his coffee cup to his lips, and you were obviously in a feisty mood tonight, so you leapt to your feet with your fists clenched. 

“What’d you say, monkey?” You used your most intimidating voice-- which was not intimidating at all. In fact, you sort of sounded like a 12 year old bully but you’d never realize it yourself. 

“Hm? Oh, nothing, I doubt you’d be able to comprehend what I said anyway.” Zeke said nonchalantly, and you felt like your blood was about to boil. 

Man, fuck that monkey. And fuck Marley! And, you know what? Fuck Eren for kidnapping this motherfucker and dumping him in your lap!

Before you knew it, you were rolling up your sleeves and making a move to circle the fire in order to beat some monkey ass, but Levi was quicker and had his strong grip on your forearm in an instant, effectively stopping you. 

“Borris.” He called up tiredly, and the young boy zipped down in a second, standing at attention. 

“Sir!”

“Keep the monkey company while I escort this delinquent to bed.” Levi yanked you with him as he made his way back to the tents, much to your disappointment. 

“Have a good evening, darling!” Zeke called after you, much to your irritation. But Levi was already dragging you back, his own irritation quite evident on his stupidly handsome features.

“Wait, Captain, I’m sorry--” You started, a blush heating your cheeks from embarrassment. You really could act like such a child sometimes. 

“Technically, you’re a senior officer.” Levi sighed, finally relinquishing his grip on you. He crossed his arms and turned to face you, unimpressed as ever. “I shouldn’t have to fuckin’ babysit you.” 

You bit the inside of your cheek. 

“I’ve told you once before.” Levi huffed, and looked away, to the side (obviously uncomfortable, but for some reason he couldn’t seem to stop what he was saying??). “Sitting with you is-- ugh, one of the nicer parts of my time out here-- mngh, it’s-- nice-- to have-- someone I’m-- familiar with-- ugh…” 

You were biting your tongue so hard it hurt to keep yourself from laughing in his face. He was trying to express his feelings? For you? Aw, shucks. It was no secret how much you liked him-- and he seemed like he was about to whip out a knife and slit his own throat from mortification if he continued any longer. 

“Levi.” You held up your hands in surrender, and finally he reached your gaze. God, the pain and embarrassment in his gray eyes made you wanna leap on him and cover him in kisses and say it’s okay!! I want to hear what you have to say because _I like you, too!!!_ “It’s okay-- you can express how you’re feeling without talking, cause… erm, no offense, but you suck at it.”

Levi narrowed his eyes, but he knew you were right and the tiniest littlest part of him felt some kind of happiness at your understanding, even though he had just sounded like a toddler trying to explain the economy. 

“How?” He asked quietly, and you raised your eyebrow. 

“How, what?” 

“How can I…” He gestured helplessly, suddenly extremely aware of every move you and he made. “... erm, _express_... how I-- feelaboutyou?”

Levi was mumbling so much, he looked so unsure, you almost couldn’t believe this was the same man who had slain dozens of titans, killed vicious murderers like it was child’s play, fought past the point of exhaustion--

But then you remembered you were also looking at the same man who had brought you coffee in the mornings after he’d made a trip into town-- because he knew you preferred coffee over tea. This was the same man who’d pat your head when he knew you were sad and you wouldn’t admit it-- he’d pat your head because he didn’t know what else to do. But you liked that. Your heart swelled. This same man you’d admired and stuck with for so long was the same man before you, painfully inexperienced in caring for anybody, and he was standing close to you, asking for help so that he could understand you-- because you had come to so easily understand him, and you had cared for him, and he wanted to show you that he felt the same in a way you could grasp.

But he was giving you the lead this time, letting down his walls-- for you. 

You reached forward, and stepped towards him just the littlest bit-- and you brushed your pinky with his, and you heard him inhale even though he tried to hide it. You bit your bottom lip when he looked into your eyes, and suddenly he felt very nervous and very comforted all at once. He chided himself for feeling like this; he could come face to face with a titan, but being this close to you made his heart hammer so hard he wondered if you could hear it. 

You lowered your gaze to his lips-- lips you’d honestly fantasized about kissing for quite a while now. You brushed the tip of your nose with his, but he didn’t flinch back-- he leaned into the movement, like he’d done this a million times before, and you felt your chest tighten, and you carefully pressed your lips to his-- 

And he couldn’t believe anything for a moment, couldn’t really think of anything. Time sort of stopped, as dumb as it is to say. You moved your lips so gingerly against his, and was caught off guard when his arm clumsily-- earnestly-- wrapped around your waist. You took it in stride, and wrapped your arms around his neck to rest comfortably on his shoulders, and couldn’t help but smile when he tilted his head-- you experimentally parted your lips just a bit to dart your tongue over his bottom lip, and he stiffened and pulled away with a confused expression. 

(When you looked at his face again, you just wanted to kiss him more and more.)

“What was that?” He asked-- no judgment, just curiosity. 

“Uh-- my tongue.” You said obviously. 

“I know that.” Levi rolled his eyes. “Why’d you do that?”

“Cause I wanted to.” You smiled, and his eyes darted to you lips. “Try it, tough guy-- I think--” 

You were cut off when his mouth was once again on yours, experimentally running his tongue along your bottom lip, and you opened your mouth graciously to him. He took the hint and dove his tongue inside your mouth, lapping at the roof of it while you snaked your fingers into his hair to give a light tug. 

He gave a sigh, and pushed you back into the trunk of a tree you didn’t know was there. You let out a little noise of surprise, and his grip tightened around you as he kept sucking at your mouth, almost hungrily-- you shamelessly felt the beginnings of an all too familiar warmth beginning to spread in your gut, and then further down. 

If Levi thought kissing your lips was good-- hohoho, you couldn’t wait to show him the many other possibilities of where to kiss a person. You broke away from his lips, much to his displeasure, but soon eased his mood by pressing your lips to where his jaw met his ear, and then trailed your mouth further down, getting a bit filthier the more you went. 

You bit down on his pulse, and felt him tense around you, crushing you even further into the tree to your delight, and you quickly licked the mark to soothe it. Levi’s hand suddenly tangled into your hair at the base of your neck, and pulled your head back to expose your collarbone and neck to him, which he quickly seized with his mouth, taking your lessons and running with them. 

You let out a contented sigh as he licked and sucked at your neck, occasionally biting down to illicit unintentional sighs and suppressed moans from you. You felt him smile against your skin whenever you made a sound, but you wouldn’t give him that satisfaction so easily-- he had to work to get that gratification, and it was such a fun game to play to push his limits, and plus people might hear you and you knew that Levi would kill you and then himself were anyone to find out that he had _feelings_ for someone. 

Before you knew it, he was kissing you again-- with less fervor, most likely to calm himself down and hold himself back (but you didn’t give a shit; in fact you would be fine with him fucking you into this tree, you didn’t give a shit about splinters cause he looked so damn fine and you were finally getting what you wanted but it’s fine you wouldn’t push his limits). 

He was panting a little, his eyes hooded and gaze aflame with a desire you didn’t think could ever be directed at you, much less from his eyes. 

You swallowed thickly, licking your lips, which he glanced at again with a renewed hunger. Whoa, boy. 

You tenderly placed your palm on his chest to gently push him back, since you both knew that you needed to take a break before you went completely berserk. This was a delicate situation. 

“Goodnight, Levi.” You whispered, and he tensely nodded back to you-- he pressed his forehead to yours for a moment, eyes closed, and squeezed his hand into the small of your back for just another moment before breaking away, rolling his shoulders to regain his composure as he walked back to the fire. 

You, meanwhile, leaned against the tree, tucked your hair behind your ear as you tried to sear the memory of the feeling of his lips into your brain so that you could remember it forever-- but you suspected that this wouldn’t be the last time you and Levi would be kissing in the dark; or, you hoped it wouldn’t be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh things are just getting spicier, but keep in mind levi is a virgin and even though he's horny he's still rather cautious with this new territory of being physical with someone he cArEs AboUt??
> 
> thank u for reading, love u byeee!! <3
> 
> (comments make my heart sing xoxo)


	4. oh boy!! (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMFAO okay we are at the point where we can safely admit to each other that we're sluts for Levi. right? right. 
> 
> okay, kiddos-- every chapter from here on out is gonna be hmm spicy. sorry it's so short, but i think it's a little sweet too (;
> 
> please enjoy!!

Once the initial physical barrier was broken down, you couldn’t get enough of Levi. From that night on, you would still join him by the fire, and he would still walk you back to your tent, but on the way back, the two of you would always end up hidden in the shadows, hungrily devouring each other like it was the last thing you’d be able to do. 

And currently, you and he were doing exactly that. 

You sighed and tilted your head back while Levi quickly undid a few buttons on your shirt to kiss you further along your chest. Well, kiss is a chaste word-- rather, he was nipping and sucking at your sensitive skin, leaving red marks and occasional bruises. You had come to find that Levi liked being a little rough, but only when you liked it. And right now, you _really_ liked it. 

“Levi!” You gasped, gripping his hair tighter when he nipped on a particularly sensitive spot on your neck. You could feel his smirk against your skin, which only made you want him more. The fact that you could make him smile like this drove you absolutely wild. He sighed and nuzzled his face into your neck, kissing you more gently now as he made his way back to your swollen lips. 

His hips inadvertently pressed into yours, along with something particularly hard in his trousers. Levi froze when you gasped a little at the contact-- he thought for a moment you’d be disgusted with him. Damn it. And he’d been trying so hard to hide it… 

He pulled his face away shamefully, but you eagerly gripped the back of his neck and rolled your pelvis against his. Levi hissed in a breath, his hand darting onto the tree behind you to steady himself at the newfound friction. You couldn’t believe how good this felt-- you did it again, the targeted pulsing of his hardened member rubbing against your dampened trousers drove you mad. Levi thrusted up to meet you, crushing you back into the tree with his startling strength. A mix between a moan and a whine started to slip past your lips, but you bit on your bottom lip to keep quiet. 

Levi’s breath felt hot on your ear as he ground against you again, harder this time, and your legs went so weak-- you shifted your knee to open your legs wider, and he leaned into your movement, the new position giving him the opportunity to hit your growing heat more precisely. You couldn’t help it this time, and buried your face into his shoulder when a whine escaped your mouth. Levi grunted in response, his arm snaking around your waist to pull you closer to him while he continued to rock against you. Dry-humping in the forest was so childish; what were you, horny teenagers?

Well-- you were horny adults, both of whom hadn’t gotten any action in… it was embarrassing how long it had been. 

“Fuck,” Levi choked out, his breath on your ear sending shivers down your spine. You arched into him, which only riled him up to press into you harder-- you could feel how hard he was, how wet you were, and you could think of nothing else but his hands on you, and his breath ghosting over your skin. One of his hands moved to your breast, massaging it and rolling it with as gentle a pressure as he could manage-- you could tell he was holding himself back, and brought his lips back to yours. He rolled his hips into you at a particular angle then, and you couldn’t help the moan that escaped you, which he swallowed through his heated, open-mouthed kiss. 

“Levi,” You said again-- his name was really the only thing you could comprehensively say, and he let out a strangled groan, and you were proud of yourself that he couldn’t completely hold himself back, just like you. 

There needed to be a solution to his problem-- he needed a push, because grinding against each other was nice, but it could only be nice for so long before it became unbearable and you needed release. You were nearing that point, and so reached between you and he, undoing the button on your trousers-- you grabbed his hand and impatiently guided him there, essentially shoving his hand down your pants. 

“Oh, fuck,” You breathed when his fingers hesitantly ran up your slick folds. You gripped his upper arms, and upon his realization at what his touch could do to you, Levi couldn’t help but smirk to himself. He applied a bit more pressure, running his finger between your folds once again, and when his index passed over a specific little nub, you gasped sharply-- though a shot of pleasure shot through you at the gentle touch. 

“Right there, hmm?” Levi murmured, and began pressing kisses along your neck and jawline, leaving you to try and contain your gasps and sounds yourself. He slowly slid his middle finger inside you, and you leaned your head back, pressing yourself into his palm eagerly. Levi pushed back against you, applying more pressure as he began to slowly pump in and out of you, his index finger running through your folds while occasionally circling around your clit, pressing it now and then to illicit a suppressed groan or whine from your swollen lips, much to both of yours’ pleasure. 

“Faster,” You pleaded quietly, your grip now tightening on one of his arms while your other hand gripped his black hair with ferocity. He nodded, his pace quickening-- he experimentally slid a second finger in, and you slapped your palm over your mouth, though your moan didn’t go unnoticed by Levi. He pressed his whole body heavier into you, his fingers pumping in and out, faster and faster, and you felt your entire body warming, tightening, a coil twisting in on itself the faster he went. “Don’t stop…!” You gasped into his ear, burying your face into the crook of his neck while he continued his ministrations, his nimble fingers curling and pumping into you faster and faster-- 

And you came apart all at once, gasping as you clenched around him and he pressed into you, his fingers gently pumping in and out of you while your hips ground against his hand as you rode out your high. 

You were panting when he pulled away just the smallest bit to place a kiss to your opened lips, jaw slack. You kissed him back lazily, wrapping your arms around his neck sweetly, your entire body humming in softness while you came down from the high. 

You could still feel his hardness through his trousers pressing against your thigh-- and with how he just made you feel, you weren’t about to let him just walk away without any satisfaction for himself. 

All at once, you pushed him back with a smirk on your face, and much to his confusion, you dropped to your knees eagerly, running your hands down his torso on the way down. His gray eyes glinted with curiosity, lips parted in interest. You held your gaze with his while you undid his trousers, reached into his pants and pulled out his hardened cock. Levi’s cheeks flushed when you licked your lips and closed your eyes, running your flattened tongue along the bottom of his member, and when you reached the tip you wrapped your lips around him, giving a gentle suck. You looked up at him through lidded eyes to find he had tilted his head back, teeth gritted and jaw clenched in pleasure. 

He let out a strangled breath when you began to bob your head, slowly taking more of him into your hot mouth the further you went. You swirled your tongue around his tip, a mixture of pre-cum and your saliva coating his dick and slowly dripping from your lips. Levi’s hand found its way to your scalp, tangling his fingers in your hair the faster you went, until you had taken his entire length into your mouth, his cock hitting the back of your throat. The corners of your eyes were pricked with tears when you looked up at him-- he was gazing down at you hungrily, and you couldn’t deny that you felt incredibly empowered and turned on with how he was staring at you. 

Your hands gripped his thighs as you began to move again, flattening your tongue against him as you increased your pace. Levi couldn’t stop himself-- he snapped his hips forward, choking you a bit as he forced himself further down your throat. He gasped, and glanced down at you to make sure you were good-- you gave him a little nod, and he slowly rolled his hips into you again, gentler this time. You relaxed your jaw, allowing him to take the reigns as he began to fuck your mouth, getting progressively sloppier with his thrusts-- you tightened your lips around him as he chased his release, brows furrowed while he pounded harder into you. You moaned against his dick, and the reverberation drove him wild-- all at once, he was coming down your throat, his thrusts becoming weaker and slower while you swallowed every drop there was. You suspected that Levi wouldn’t want a mess, and right now, you had no problem with swallowing. 

When he stilled, you slid him out of your mouth and slowly rose to your feet, while he lazily opened his eyes and weakly situated himself back into his trousers. You couldn’t help the smile on your face, cheeks red and flushed to match Levi-- you bit your lip when your gazes met, and his thumb gently traced along your jawline while he leaned in for a slow kiss. 

You tilted your head, relishing the feeling of his tongue against yours. He broke away slowly, a little trail of saliva connecting your lips for a moment before it broke apart. Levi rested his forehead against yours, and the two of you leaned against the tree while you both caught your breath. 

“Fuck,” He breathed, and you let out a breathy laugh, nodding in response. “How the hell am I supposed to go back to the fire after that?” 

You hummed in response, your hands cradling his face affectionately while his own rested against your hips. His fingers found the zipper to your trousers, slowly fastening them closed-- you found the gesture to be quite tender, and gave him a little peck on the cheek. 

“I’m sure you’ll keep your cool somehow.” You murmured. He let out a ‘tch,’ and stepped back, running a hand down his face. Levi looked you up and down, his thoughts obviously still preoccupied. You raised a brow, and he opened his mouth to say something, but thought differently. 

“Get to bed,” He said, and ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to make it neater. 

“Yes, sir.” You said with a lilt to your voice, and his gray eyes glinted at you mischievously-- you could swear you saw the beginnings of a smile on his lips, but he just shook his head and walked back in the darkness. 

You smiled even wider to yourself, head swimming and heart thrumming pleasantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay we love expressions of love <3
> 
> thank you for reading! love u, byeeee xoxo


End file.
